


Our Shirt

by Goddex_Jax_90



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short Story, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddex_Jax_90/pseuds/Goddex_Jax_90
Summary: A fluffy short story involving 2 oc's based off of a writing prompt.
Series: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099967





	Our Shirt

Zach came out from the shower with a towel around his neck as water dripped from his hair onto his chest, his baggy sweatpants somewhat pooling at his feet. A serene smile made its way to his lips as all the tensions melted from his body at the sight of Nova curled up on the couch with a book in an all-too-big-for-them t-shirt and only their undergarments beneath it.

A warmth bloomed in his chest as he made his way over to them. _They look undeniably adorable right now._ He sat beside them on the couch and wrapped his arms around their waist, pulling them against his chest as he buried his face in their neck.

A soft giggle escaped Nova as they turned their head to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. They ran their hand through Zach’s damp hair, a warm smile gracing their lips.

The two stayed like that for a few moments before Zach lifted his head with a goofy smile.

“Is that my shirt?”

He tugged lightly at the shirt Nova was wearing, relishing in the deep red colour that spread across Nova’s cheeks.

“You mean our shirt?” They shot back with a cheeky smile.

“You cheeky little shit,”

He chuckled, slipping his hands under the shirt, and tickling their sides. Nova burst out laughing almost immediately and they squirmed around with a large smile.

“Your punishment for this crime is a lifetime of tickles!”

“I surrender! Baby, I surrender!”

He laughed and stopped tickling them. He lifted Nova onto his lap and wrapped his arms around their waist as they wrapped their legs around his waist and their arms around his neck.

They panted softly, slowly regaining their breath, as Zach fixed their shirt and hair before planting a kiss on Nova’s forehead. They leaned forward with soft, happy hum, nuzzling into his neck. Zach held them close and traced shapes along their back lightly with his fingertips.

“You’re an idiot, you know that” He mumbled softly, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

They giggled and playfully slapped his chest.

“Ow,” he teased.

“I may be an idiot… but I’m your idiot.”

They smiled and leaned their head up, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used:  
> “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?”  
> “You’re an idiot.” “But I am your idiot.”


End file.
